1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an artificial underwater catacomb and modular reef made of discrete, interlocking modules manufactured using concrete forms. A module or catacomb section can contain one or more urns for memorializing a person and providing an evocative environment for a visitor either diving or snorkeling. The invention also relates to a rapid and efficient method for manufacturing and installing the artificial underwater catacomb.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial reefs are generally known for preventing or controlling beach erosion, as well as providing environmentally compatible structures for attracting marine life, and fostering aquatic habitats. These reefs are used for the both greater enjoyment of coastal recreation by preserving sandy beaches and minimizing expensive and difficult reclamation projects, and in other applications to provide structure for underwater recreation by simulating a natural reef, with fish, coral, plant life, and other aquatic life forms which develop about the artificial structure.
Also, the combination of burial at sea and the cremation of human remains has been known since the tradition of the Vikings funerals, wherein the deceased was placed in a burning boat. Moreover, the burial at sea of human cremated remains is also known in modern times. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,602 to Vigh, human cremated remains are placed in biodegradable urns, so the deceased eventually is washed away into the sea.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,188 to O""Hare, a memorial in the form of an artificial reef is taught which consist of modular units. The units incorporate human remains into a cement mixture, so the units together provide a memorial in a marine environment. In O""Hare, the remains are mixed into cement mixtures to be poured into receptacles in the reef forms.
While O""Hare provides a reef that acts as a memorial for human remains, O""Hare does not teach the construction of catacombs, which are an attraction for both divers and marine life, and which evoke an emotional reaction in underwater visitors. O""Hare also does not teach underwater tunnels or enclosed spaces accessible to underwater visitors. Moreover, O""Hare does not teach the use of urns that are provided with the remains. If the bereaved uses the remains in O""Hare, or otherwise scatters the remains, then the urn will remain as an unnecessary and inappropriate memorial. Furthermore, O""Hare does not teach a rapid and efficient method for creating an artificial catacomb.
Consequently, a need exists for the use of the remains together with the urn in a memorial that is appropriate for someone who loved the sea. A need also exists for the creation of a catacomb, which would be attractive to visitors to the remains as well as visitors to a marine environment. Also, the need exists for a creation of an evocative underwater structure so the visitors and divers are moved toward an appreciation for the number of people who loved the sea and for our rapidly disappearing marine resources. Underwater tunnels, passageways and enclosed spaces are also needed to heighten the experience for an underwater visitor, and uniquely combine the salient features of personal memorial, artificial reef, and catacomb system. Also, a need exists for an efficient and rapid method for creating the catacomb to keep costs of construction as low as possible.
THEREFORE, an important object of the invention is to provide an interesting and appropriate resting place for the remains of a person and the urn commonly used for containing the remains into a module which forms the basis of a structure which is attractive to divers and marine wildlife.
Another object is to provide underwater passageways, enclosed spaces, catacombs and mazes that are ornamentally pleasing and evocative to divers and snorkelers.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a interesting theme park habitat attractive to marine wildlife and marine enthusiasts alike.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a unique maze of intersecting passageways to amplify the wonder felt by a diver or snorkeler inside a passageway.
The present invention provides an appropriate use for the remains and urn of a loved one, whether a person or a pet, a respected member of society, or simply someone who loved the sea. The present invention also creates an underwater catacomb attractive to all types of visitors. In one embodiment the artificial reef system includes arched passageways, with unique ingress and egress portals, while simultaneously incorporating the memorial urn in select reef modules. The catacomb is evocative, so that visitors become more appreciative of those who love the sea and of our rapidly diminishing marine resources. The underwater system can portray visually stimulating designs, which could be viewed from glass bottom boats. The catacomb also includes tunnels and enclosed areas accessible to snorkelers and scuba divers. The present invention also provides an efficient and rapid method for creating the catacomb. The present invention also provides an evocative underwater theme park and attraction, which includes the feature of a conventional memorial.
In one embodiment, the present invention is an artificial underwater catacomb for memorializing a person and providing an evocative environment for a visitor, including one or more urns containing cremated remains imbedded at least partway within a plurality of concrete modules, which constitute discrete pieces manufactured using concrete forms. The concrete modules are interlocking, and can be stacked to form structural support, columns or end caps for the catacomb. The modules also can be assembled to construct the walls, tunnels or passageways, ceilings, arches or portals for the submerged ducts. More than one urn may be imbedded in each concrete module or segment. The module can be marked to indicate the identity of the remains within the imbedded urn. In another embodiment, the catacomb includes tunnels that branch into an enclosed underwater area or maze.
In another embodiment, the invention is a concrete article comprising a concrete segment and at least one cavity therein containing at least partway an urn containing cremated remains. The article comprises a shape whereby it can be interlocked with an adjacent piece or stacked with other articles to form an underwater structure, such as a catacomb with tunnels and nooks. The articles can be planar or curved, and of varying dimensions. Any particular tunnel section can include various portals, such that a diver can enter and leave the catacomb at different locations. This design also facilitates the development of aquatic life, and the creation of unique, visually stimulating artificial reefs with theme park-like features.
The system allows for the specific identification and location of modules, to memorialize loved-ones. For example, a tunnel section can be dedicated to veterans, or a particular battalion or branch of the armed services. These modules would contain urns, and could also incorporate an insignia, logo, or epitaph on the external surface of that section. In still another embodiment, the invention is a rapid, cost effective and efficient method for creating an artificial underwater catacomb comprising the steps of mixing concrete or a cement mixture, placing one or more concrete molds for interlocking and stacking forms on a floating vessel, and pouring the mixture into one or more concrete molds. One or more urns contains cremated remains, and is interposed at least partway within one or more concrete molds before the mixture sets, thereby forming one or more concrete modules when the mixture sets. If desired, an urn can be completely imbedded into any module. Thereafter, allow the mixture to set and placing the concrete forms underwater in a stacked or interlocking orientation thereby forming an underwater catacomb. In yet another embodiment, the step of placing the concrete forms includes lowering the concrete forms in place with a gantry system aboard the floating vessel.